harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Nagini's venom
, the producer of this kind of venom]]The venom produced from Lord Voldemort's snake, Nagini, is an extremely potent poison that prevents the wounds of the victim from healing. This would lead to severe blood loss that must be compensated with a Blood-Replenishing Potion, or the blood loss severity would turn fatal. There is an antidote to it, though apparently hard to find.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 22 (St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries) History 1994 In 1994, Death Eater Peter Pettigrew milked the venom from Nagini's fangs and used it, along with unicorn blood, to concoct a dark potion, which allowed Voldemort's shattered soul to regain a rudimentary, but physical form. This form is very weak, and it greatly inhibits Voldemort's capabilities, but granted him enough energy to perform sufficient magic, until he could regain his true form. Until then, Voldemort required the potion every few hours to keep his crippled body alive, and Pettigrew had to continuously milk Nagini for the venom to keep feeding his master.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 1 (The Riddle House) 1995 In 1995, when Nagini was sent by Voldemort to infiltrate the Department of Mysteries, she met up with Arthur Weasley, who was sent by Albus Dumbledore to guard the prophecy, on behalf of the Order of the Phoenix. Nagini, who sensed Arthur hiding under an invisibility cloak, bit him in his chest and injected him with her venom, preventing his wound from healing.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 21 (The Eye of the Snake) Arthur was sent to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, and was to take a Blood-Replenishing Potion every hour to counter the blood loss that would otherwise cost him his life, but was otherwise fine. When Arthur was persuaded by trainee Healer Augustus Pye to try the Muggle remedy stitches to seal the wound, the venom melted the stitches, rendering them ineffective.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 23 (Christmas on the Closed Ward) Eventually, Arthur managed to find an antidote to dispel the venom.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 24 (Occlumency) 1998 During the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998, when Voldemort mistakenly assumed that Severus Snape was the master of the Elder Wand, he ordered Nagini to kill Severus. The great serpent bit him in the neck, and injecting him with the venom, preventing it from healing (even by magical means), thus leading to Snape's demise.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 32 (The Elder Wand) Behind the scenes * When Nagini bit Harry at Godric's Hollow while coming out of her disguise as Bathilda Bagshot, it is unknown how dittany was capable of stopping the bleeding, when Arthur and Snape both bled unstoppably, with the latter actually dying from it. It is possible that being both horcruxes of the same wizard, any damage inflicted between the two would be reduced, or that Lily Evans' love protection was defending Harry from the worst of the venom. It is also probable that Nagini can choose whether or not to apply the venom. Appearance * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film) * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film) * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part II References and Notes Category:Potion ingredients Category:Venoms